


Evan Hansen the Apothecary

by AnotherTerribleDay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen & Octopath Traveler [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Arrow (TV 2012) References, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, Gen, Healing Grapes, How Do I Tag, Octopath Traveler Spoilers, Poison, References to Be More Chill, Snakes, for Alfyn's Chapter 1, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTerribleDay/pseuds/AnotherTerribleDay
Summary: Evan has to save Nina. Everything else is a setback.
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass & Nina, Alfyn Greengrass & Zeph, Evan Hansen & Nina, Evan Hansen & Zeph, Zeph & Nina
Series: Dear Evan Hansen & Octopath Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213703





	Evan Hansen the Apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I hope you like this fic! :D
> 
> I don't know how, but somehow Octopath Traveler just got in my head and I couldn't get it out. So I made this. 
> 
> I haven't played the game in forever. :( It just takes to much time.

~*~

“Ok… just a bit more…” Evan mumbled. He needed to save this man. He just needed to add a little more healing grape juice to the elixir. That would do the trick. 

He heard the old man start another coughing fit. Evan winced. Evan knows firsthand what that feels like. He heard the footsteps of the man’s granddaughter getting a bit closer. The pair seemed close. He suppresses a bitter laugh. His grandparents are dead. Just like his mother. 

He’s still grieving her death. It’s still fresh, her dying because he couldn't save her. But he wouldn’t care less if his dad died. He left them. Why should he care about him? 

The last drop of healing grape juice came out of the bottle, signalling that he was done. Luckily, that was all he needed to save this man. But, he would need to get some more healing grapes after he gave the elixir to this dying man. 

He sighed. The healing grapes are near the graveyard. Might as well visit again.

Evan swished the bowl around, mixing everything in one last time. The elixir should do its job. As long as the man stops smoking his pipe. That’s probably what started this illness anyway. Smoking isn’t great for keeping anybody healthy.

Evan turns around. “Y-you’ll need to s-sit up so you c-can drink t-this.”

The man croaks out, “Just let me die.” 

But with a look from his granddaughter, he begrudgingly sits up to accept the drink.

Evan smiles and says, “D-don’t worry. Y-you’ll feel so m-much b-better after t-this.”

Evan gives the bowl to the man, and he reaches out, then brings it to his lips. He chugs it. Evan just hopes he finds the taste more appealing then he does. 

But he’ll be just fine. And so will his granddaughter. 

“I-it might take a b-bit, but you’ll f-feel much better. J-just stop smoking that p-pipe and you’ll b-be just f-fine.” Evan says. 

The man’s granddaughter, Sara, looked like she could melt with relief. “Thank you so much!”

Sara looked so much better than when she first came to him. She was out of breath, wearing a simple, torn white dress. He managed to get her to change and eat while he was working, but she wouldn’t sleep or bathe. 

Sara said she could miss the last moments she has with him. 

“Oh, it was n-nothing.” Evan said, wringing his hands. He does amazing things with plants and healing, but he just _can’t talk to people_. His mom understood, even if she didn’t have the same problem. He misses her.

Beside for Zeph and Nina, nobody else accepts him. 

Sara gives him a look. “That wasn’t _nothing_. You saved his life. Do you want any payment? We don’t have much, but…”

Evan shook his head, inching his way to the door. “H-him g-getting better is p-payment enough.”

She smiles gratefully. 

Evan exits the house and starts the walk to where the healing grapes grow. Maybe he can visit his mom’s grave afterward.

~*~

100 more ripe healing grapes in his satchel then there were before, and he’s walking up the steps to the graveyard. He stays on the path to his mother’s grave. He doesn’t want to disrespect the dead by stepping on them.

Or, rather, the six feet of solid ground on top of their coffin. 

Evan places some of her favorite flowers near her gravestone. He always carries some of them with him. To remind him of her. 

He traces the edge of his mom’s gravestone in the final rays of sunlight left of the day. 

“Hi, mom.” He pauses. “I wish I knew what to say, but you know I’ve never been good with words. Or people.” Evan laughs with no emotion. If he could only be more like everybody else…

Evan moves so that his back is against the gravestone. Maybe if he sits here long enough, he’ll join her. 

Just a pile of bones, waiting to be covered up by the soil.

~*~

Evan doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he hears footsteps. Maybe grave robbers. If that’s the case, he can’t let them rob anyone. Even if they are dead.

It takes a little effort for Evan to stand. With that, he can guess that it's been an hour, maybe longer. 

The figure is cloaked in shadow, and heading toward him. Evan squints. 

Why does that outfit look familiar?

“Hey, Ev.” It said.

Oh. That’s why. It’s Zeph. Evan’s best and only friend.

”H-hi Zeph.”

“How long have you been here?” Zeph asks, clearly a little worried. 

“I… don’t know.” Evan says, stroking the flowers. “I r-remember saving Sara’s grandfather, then g-getting more healing grapes. After t-that, I lost track of time, I g-guess.”

“Well, you probably should remember what I said about conversation manipulation. Everyone is talking about how you saved Quentin. Oh, that’s Sara’s grandfather.” Zeph said. “For someone who doesn’t like people, you’re really good at it.”

“B-because I want to g-get the information and get out of t-there.” Evan sighed. 

Zeph laughed. “That makes sense.” He pauses. “Ev?” 

“Y-yeah?” Evan said, still playing with the stems of the flowers.

“I think you shou-” Zeph started, only to be interrupted by footsteps.

Evan turned to see Michael, Evan cured his best friend from constant migraines, running toward them, out of breath. Evan doesn’t blame him. It’s a pretty long run.

“Zeph your sister-” Michael managed to get out. He still needed more air. 

Zeph’s mood changed immediately. “What about Nina?” He demanded.

Michael held up a finger as if to say, ‘Give me a second!’

After a few seconds of waiting, Michael was ready to talk. “Nina, she’s been poisoned. We don’t know what she’s been poisoned with.”

Zeph’s expression turned stormy. “Take me to her.” Michael nodded.

Evan said, “I-i’m coming with y-you. And I’m h-helping you.”

Zeph nodded, his mind clearly somewhere else. 

The trio rushed to Zeph’s house.

~*~

Zeph was the first inside. He went to Nina’s bed. “Nina!”

“Zephy?” She whispers. Poor girl, probably doesn’t have enough energy for anything else. She’s lucky she has her big brother and his best friend to help her get better.

Zeph nods, “Yeah, Nina. I’m here. Evan is going to make sure you get better. I’ll be right here.” He looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Ok.” Nina whispers.

Evan wordlessly walks toward Nina. He wouldn’t know what to say. He examines her for anything that could say what’s going on with her. He knows she was poisoned, but other than that, they have no information.

He looks at her stomach first. And that’s when he sees the bite mark. Fangs, from the looks of them. 

“Zeph, l-look.” Evan says, pointing at her stomach. Zeph’s eyes widened at the sight.

“She was bitten. We need information.” He says, looking at Evan. He has one tear going down his left cheek. 

“I-i’ll get it. Someone h-has to k-know what s-snake this was. You stay with N-nina. Like you said, I’m g-good at what y-you taught.” Evan says, already getting ready to leave.

“Of course you are, Ev. I taught you.” Zeph says with a watery chuckle.

Evan leaves the house, already knowing who to talk to. Nina’s best friend would obviously have information.

~*~

“Hi, Lily!” Evan says. 

“Hi, Evan.” She replies. 

Evan squints. How does he play this? “What s-snake was Nina bitten b-by?”

Lily looked down. “I don’t know. I just know she went to the Cave of Rhiyo to get those flowers that Zeph likes. I told her it was dangerous, but she didn’t listen.”

The Blotted Viper lives in that cave...

Evan hugged her. Children like hugs, right? “T-thanks, Lily.”

She sniffled. “You’re welcome. I just want her to get better.”

“She will. I’ll h-help her.” Evan assured. He let go of Lily, heading back to Zeph and Nina. 

~*~

Evan entered his best friend’s house. He was going to find a way to make Nina healthy and happy again. No matter what.

“Zeph, it was the Blotted Viper that bit Nina.” Evan says. 

Zeph looks open mouthed at Nina. 

“I'm going t-to get some o-of the poison. T-to find a c-cure. You’re staying h-here.”

“What? No!” Zeph says, outraged. 

“Y-you need to s-stay with Nina. I-i can get t-the poison m-mys-” Evan starts.

“No! Ev, that’s crazy! The Blotted Viper is dangerous!” Zeph said.

“Z-zeph, I can take c-care of myself! You s-stay here with Nina.” Evan says, leaving no room for argument.

Zeph looks down in defeat. “If I lose you and Nina, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You don’t have to know. I’m not dying. And neither is Nina.” Evan states. 

He waits to see if Zeph will say more before leaving, but he remains silent. 

He exits the house without another word.

~*~

He walks past the graveyard. He and Nina might be the newest additions. But he can’t think about that. He just needs to kill a very vicious snake. 

It’s not like he can let Nina die. There’s no way he could ever do that.

But Zeph… If Evan dies, he will be crushed. And if Evan dies, Nina dies. 

He knows some magic, and he’s trained in a few weapons. And he can heal himself. He should be fine. He can take care of himself. 

But that might not be enough with this fight. And if it’s not, Nina dies.

He creates a ball of ice. He might as well have something to mess with while he walks. He doesn’t know how long this walk is, he’s never been to the cave before. 

He’s nearly there, he sees the cave. He’s so close to the snake, he’s so close to Nina’s murd- attacker. She’s not dead. She’ll have a long life, and so will he. 

He’s smiling, he can get the venom, the walk wasn’t long at all!

And then a River Froggen barrels into him.

He rolls to the right before it can knock him off his feet. When it’s first move fails, it moves it’s tongue to try and grab Evan, but he manages to get his axe out and amputate the tongue before it can do anything harmful to him. 

The Froggen looks dazed, it’s eyes unfocused. 

Evan then freezes the Froggen muttering, “Cool off.” Then he breaks the ice, shattering the Froggen into a countless number of pieces. 

He smiles, admiring his victory. He picks his ice ball back up, and walks into the cave.

~*~

The cave is dark and mysterious. He can hear water dripping into pools, but he can’t quite see them. He has his lantern in hand, but everything is still too dark. 

He takes a few turns, but he still has no idea where he is. But, at least there was a treasure chest! (Though who knows how or why it’s even there.)

He turns back around, going a way he hasn’t before. He knows there has to be sunlight, how else can flowers grow?

Evan takes a few more turns, and finds sunlight. Thank goodness! The dreaded snake must be nearby.

Wait. Why is a merchant here? 

Evan doesn’t ask questions, but buys some extra assorted herbs.

He makes his way up the steps (Who made it so convenient to get here?!) to find the Blotted Viper. 

“Wow, so many beautiful flowers…. No wonder Nina wanted to pick them for Zeph.” Evan muttered.

Evan heard hissing. He turned to face it. Wow. That’s one huge snake…

“Would you, by any chance, give me some of your poison?” Evan rhetorically asked. It’s not like the snake could understand him. 

It hissed again. 

“No? Well, I suppose I’ll have to take it by force. You did, after all, hurt my friend.” Evan said, angrily. What a great way to vent frustration. Talking to a snake.

Evan loves sarcasm, but people always mistake his sarcasm as actual talking. It’s annoying. 

The snake hisses again, and lunges. 

Evan sidesteps, and mutters, “Better roll up my sleeves.”

He freezes the snake. It looks a little hurt, but not much. Then it blasted poison dust all over him. 

He started coughing. He couldn’t breath. He took out some ingredients, and mixed them. He hoped he got some that worked, but he couldn’t be sure. He just used stuff based on the symptoms he had. 

It worked. He couldn’t believe it, it worked. He let out a chuckle. 

He attacked the snake again, trying to cut off some part of its body. It worked, he cut off a big chunk of it’s tail. Thank goodness. 

But it still didn’t look very hurt. Not great. 

The snake stabbed him with the end of its tail. It hit Evan’s left arm. But the wound isn’t poisoned. He can live. 

Most importantly, he can keep fighting. For Nina. For _Zeph_.

“Here we go…” He muttered. He mixed some of the more harmful ingredients in his satchel together to try and poison the snake. It deserves a taste of its own venom. 

The snake does something unexplainable with its face and tongue. It doesn’t look dead, but it looks hurt. Good. His attacks are working. It might die soon. 

Or get knocked out again. He doesn’t care. He just needs the venom. That’s the only reason he came. For Nina.

The snake slammed it’s tail on top of Evan’s head. He groans. He gets up again. He freezes the beast. It recoils. Still not dead. 

He eats a healing grape before the snake has a chance to try and knock him off his feet. He could feel his wounds closing. It was an odd sensation, but it felt good. He feels more pain in his left arm, and suddenly he’s on his side. 

He grabs his axe, and carves the beast.

It’s dead. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He whispers, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. 

Evan walks toward it. He puts his hand in the creature’s mouth, and rips out it’s fang. He holds a bottle under where the poison will slowly drip out. 

He gets enough, and leaves as fast as he can. But not before picking some of the pretty purple flowers for Zeph and Nina. 

They’ll love them.

~*~

He enters the house, a little bruised, yes, but perfectly fine. He goes to Zeph’s table, and gets to work. He opens the vial of poison, he smells it, examines it, checks how thick it is, anything that could help him find a cure. 

He realizes the cure is what he used on himself. It’s the same poison, just liquefied. 

He mixes some Herbs of Healing, and mixes it with healing grape juice and Noxroot. He swishes it a little, and it’s done. Nina will be perfectly fine. 

He hands it to Zeph. He’ll manage to make her drink it. She doesn’t like the taste of Noxroot, but she’ll drink it. 

He hears Zeph whispering to Nina. 

Then he walks outside, and gestures for Evan to come too. Before Evan exits, he sees Nina smile. 

~*~

“You know, you saved her.” Zeph said. He smiled. “You know what I was saying before? Before Michael came, before this mess?” Evan nodded. 

“Ev, I think you should go. Leave this small town. Clearbrook never was the place for you. And, you’ll never be like the person who saved you if you just stay here. Besides, I can take care of the people here.”

Evan remembered who saved him. It was years ago, he was a child, but somebody saved him. Cured him. They didn’t ask for a payment. 

He wants to be just like him. If he hadn’t been there, he would’ve died. He wants to save other people from the same grief. They can’t have their loved ones die. 

“Y-you know what? I think you’re r-right. I’m g-going to make them p-proud.” Evan exclaimed. He thinks that Zeph knows that he meant his mother and the mysterious apothecary who saved him. 

Zeph takes off his satchel. He looks at it for a second before handing it to Evan. “You should have this.”

“No, no. I c-couldn’t!” Evan refused. 

“Come on. It’s something to remember me by!” Zeph exclaims. Evan nods, and takes the satchel. 

He hands Zeph his satchel. “S-something to r-remember _me_ by.” Evan smiles. 

He turns and walks away. “Bye Z-zeph.”

“Bye, Ev.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this~! 
> 
> Criticism welcome! I like trying to make my writing better. :D
> 
> There's a reason that nobody else from DEH was in this... ^-~


End file.
